


Jim´Pets

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La raza Vulcana fue exterminada casi en su Totalidad, ahora son mascotas preciadas, esta es la historia de James Tiberius Kirk y su mascota Vulcana, "Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Los vulcanos son una raza superior.

 

O al menos eso creía los propios vulcanos hasta que vieron desaparecer su planeta por la ira de un Romulano.

 

Su vida se había desquebrajado.

 

En muchos lugares  del espacio, ahora en una raza protegida y debidamente conservada.

 

En otras, ahora serian mascotas invaluables debido a la escases de ellos.

 

Jim se crio en la tierra, y debido a la valentía de su difunto padre, le otorgaron a su poder una mascota.

 

Una mascota Vulcana.

 

Un hermoso niño de cabellos negros y ojos inmensos, piel extremadamente blanca y sangre verde.

 

Orejas puntiagudas.

 

Jim amaba esas orejas puntiagudas porque cuando las tocaba, su mascota Vulcana se iba hacia atrás, verdeando su bello rostro.

 

Spock.

 

Su niño vulcano, su mascota.

 

Suyo.

 

Pocas cosas había tenido Jim en la vida, una madre ausente, un hermano aun más ausente y solo se sintió acompañado cuando a la edad de 10 años llego a sus manos Spock.

 

No muestra sentimientos porque los vulcanos no lo hacen.

 

Pero sabe que su piel se eriza cuando lame o besa sus orejas.

 

A veces Jim es demasiado agresivo en demostrar sus sentimientos, y trata de que Spock lo acepte.

 

Cuando no lo hace enloquece de celos, de dolor y de rechazo y sale a buscar hombres y mujeres que suplan en la cama lo que Spock no puede darle y él no se ve obligándolo a recibirlo, aun cuando puede hacerlo.

 

Es su derecho.

 

Aún recuerda cuando llego a su casa, su madre lo traía con el capitán Pike, atado de manos y con un collar negro en su cuello.

 

Se veía como un animalito asustado, pero era su animalito asustado. Le encanto desde el primer día que le vio.

 

Le encantó la idea de hacerlo rabiar, y nunca lograrlo.

 

También le encantaba la idea que era suyo y nadie más podía tocarlo o seria seriamente herido o sin alguna parte de su anatomía.

 

Le encantaba su fuerza y le encantaba su lógica.

 

Le encantaba todo en Spock.

 

Le encantaba verlo dormir en una cama cercana a la suya, hasta que lo obligo a dormir en su misma cama.

 

Adoraba verle ponerse rígido a la hora que lo abrazaba y le besaba las sexis orejas.

 

Pero más allá de sus toques imprudentes de pre adolescente, jamás llegaba a poseerlo completamente. Para un rato en la cama cualquier puta o puto. Cualquier rato en un bar, un gozo en las piernas ajenas.

 

Spock a pesar de ser su mascota no era cualquiera.

 

Spock fue un príncipe en su tierra, un hijo mestizo, Spock se merecía una primera vez con velas y rosas.

 

Spock no se merecía un sucio catre o un baño de un bar.

 

Spock seria suyo, y lo marcaria para que todos se dieran cuenta, de cómo Spock le pertenecía por siempre al futuro Capitán de la flota estelar.

 

_Continuara_

 

Esta es una serie de Drabbles, de la vida de Spock como mascota de Jim, voy empezar desde que Jim y Spock tienen 14 años. Obviamente Spock es sumiso, con su carácter o no sería Spock xd.

 

Espero que les haya gustado!!! Y son pequeños drabbles de no mas de 700 palabras.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Two

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

Dos

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Winona Kirk miraba por la ventana de su casa en Iowa, sería una semana de descanso y no podía sino observar la interacción de su hijo de quince años con Spock.

 

Suspiro mirando cuanto había crecido el pequeño vulcano y su propio hijo

 

No podía de dejar de recordar cuando fueron llamados de emergencia al planeta que había sido atacado por Romulanos.

 

Al USS Malvinas, fueron transportados cerca de cinco mil vulcanos, a las demás naves cerca de unos doce mil en total. Solo diecisiete mil vulcanos de todo un planeta.

 

Winona recuerda haber visto sus rostros pálidos sin siquiera una emoción, ni siquiera en los más pequeños, aunque en los ojos se podía reflejar la tristeza de estos.

 

Hasta que llego la notificación de la flota estelar.

 

Serian capturados para provecho terrestre.

 

¡Capturados!

 

La rubia nunca en su vida había sentido tanta ira, a parte del dolor de la pérdida de su esposo, George.

 

El capitán Pike le dio la notificación al pueblo vulcano, después de haber sobrevivido al genocidio ahora debían sobrevivir a la xenofobia.

 

Y no todos estaban de acuerdo en la USS Malvinas.

 

Se mordió el labio viendo caras y expresiones, rostros desolados y pronto empezaron a perecer algunos de los vulcanos sin explicación alguna.

 

Vio con sus ojos claros, un rostro menos estoico, un hombre adulto abrazando suavemente a un pequeño niño vulcano, así que se acercó. El niño estaba dormido en el regazo del padre y este le miro.

 

-Mi hijo- le dijo mostrando a su pequeño – es un mestizo- como si eso pudiera salvarle de una vida de muerte o de servidumbre.

 

La rubia acaricio con suavidad los cabellos negros del pequeño que se removió incomodo de los brazos del padre, al suave toque que le daba la mujer – es hermoso-

 

-es hijo de una humana, mi esposa pereció en Vulcano- le miro – sálvelo- rogo el hombre- su raza y su gente, y muchos como ellos querrán hacerse de nuestra raza en desventaja, pero mi hijo no es completamente vulcano-

 

-No, es  verdad, pero es un mestizo único- le susurro tan pasito para que nadie más oyera – un embarazo de un hibrido Vulcano es tan excepcional como las estrellas del firmamento- negó mordiéndose los labios de nuevo.

 

-por favor- rogo el hombre de orejas puntiagudas – yo moriré, perdí a mi esposa y no quiero restablecer el lazo para vivir, no puedo dejar a mi hijo a merced de…-

 

Winona suspiro – déjemelo a mí- le dijo tomando con suavidad al vulcanito entre sus brazos – yo lo cuidare, estará bajo mi protección y no tendrá el final de los otros- le susurro.

 

El hombre asintió – su nombre es Spock- le dijo y en un acto para nada vulcano, beso la cabeza del pequeño antes de cedérselo a la mujer.

-¿y usted?- pregunto

 

-Sarek- dijo cerrando los ojos y recostándose sobre sus propias ataduras para no volver a abrir los ojos.

 

Winona agarro al pequeño contra su pecho cuando sonó la alarma… más de siete mil vulcanos habían escapado y ella sonrió, aun con el niño vulcano en brazos.

 

Spock.

 

Tal vez el pequeño no se había salvado de la servidumbre, pero sabía que su hijo tenía un corazón tan bueno como tan grande y no le haría daño al pequeño vulcano.

 

Y esperaba que los demás vulcanos tuvieran “larga vida y prosperidad”

 

-larga vida y prosperidad Sarek- susurro la mujer viendo  de nuevo por la ventana, como las manos de Spock se colocaban hacia atrás diciéndole algo “lógico” al cretino de su hijo menor.

 

 

Continuara!

 

Muchas gracias por los mensajes *w* toy feliz!!!! No creo poder actualizar mucho porque tengo dos retos de Halloween!! Espero que me tengan paciencia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Three

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

Tres

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Spock siguió a su “amo” por el desierto que constituía Iowa.

 

-es ilógico- murmuro de nuevo siguiendo los pasos de Jim, de cerca, sin hacer ruido, pero siempre a su lado.

 

Jim suspiro deteniéndose – No es Ilógico, yo seré capitán de la flota Estelar, de cualquiera de sus naves y tu serás mi comandante- le aseguro acercándose al rostro estoico de su mascota, acariciando su cabello negro.

 

Spock apenas alzo una ceja, alejándose dos pasos de su amo – Usted no sabe respetar los espacios personales ¿verdad amo?- le dijo.

 

-eres mío y serás lo que yo quiero que seas y quiero que seas mi primer oficial- le aseguro acercándose de nuevo y acorralando un poco a su mascota – tu deber es hacerme feliz así que tu estarás conmigo en las estrellas-

 

-Los Vulcanos no podemos llegar a estudiar amo, ¿se le olvido? Somos una raza perseguida, su madre lo ha dicho muchas veces- Spock escucho el bufido de los labios del rubio - ¿Por qué desea ser ilógico amo?-

 

Jim se acercó y obligo a Spock a sentarse en el suelo, para luego colocar  la cabeza en el regazo de su vulcano – porque si no estás conmigo, no hay necesidad que me convierta en capitán- acaricio con sus dedos humanos las rodillas del vulcano- porque si yo me hago capitán y tú no primer oficial te quedaras en la tierra, y tú eres mío, donde vaya yo iras tu- aseguro posesivo.

 

Spock suspiro y con cuidado poso los largos dedos en el cabello rubio de su amo- usted sigue siendo Ilógico amo, pero si es su deseo que yo estudie para convertirme en su primer oficial, así lo hare, mi misión es hacerle feliz- le dijo con aquella voz monótona y Jim solo sonrió cerrando los ojos.

 

 

-Tu misión es siempre estar conmigo Spock no lo olvides- le aseguro Jim y con suavidad tomo la mano de su vulcano y con cuidado unió sus dedos con los ajenos, haciendo verdear las mejillas ajenas.

 

Spock trato de alejar su mano  pero Jim no lo permitió, poco sabia de los vulcanos pero sabía que esto era un beso, un beso vulcano mediante la unión de los dedos, el primer beso de su Vulcano a los quince años.

 

Para Jim distaba de ser su primer beso, pero ese beso era especial, era el primer beso de Spock y él quería atesorar todo en su vulcano.

 

Se levantó de su regazo y acaricio el rostro que le mostraba verde en las mejillas y en la punta de las sexis orejitas.

 

-eres mío- susurro sin besarlo humanamente, pero sin soltar su beso vulcano – serás un gran primer oficial y me acompañaras a las estrellas Spock, porque ni en ellas me dejaras, tu estarás siempre a mi lado- susurro muy cerca de la boca, viendo como los ojos de Spock brillaban, no podía saber si era de miedo o emoción o incluso de vergüenza.

 

-Amo- Spock trago saliva y lo aparento un poco.

 

-eres mio solo recuérdalo para cuando seamos uno en el universo Spock, porque así el mismo sol se funda en una súper nova, tú me pertenecerás por siempre- susurro y se acercó a los labios de Spock, mas no pudo llegar a ellos, porque escucho los gritos de su hermano y maldijo floridamente – Vamos- soltó la mano de Spock y corrió al encuentro de su hermano.

 

Sin ver el estado en el que había dejado a  su mascota.

 

Un mar de dudas y de confusión por las acciones de su amo y con suavidad miro sus dedos.

 

Su primer beso.

 

Su amo le había dado su primer beso.

_CONTINUARA_

 

Jejeje muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que les haya gustado el primer beso de Spock.. xd

 

 

 


	4. Four

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_CUATRO_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

El ruido del motor del auto, hizo que Spock se asomara por la ventana de la casa. Alzo una ceja al ver al mejor amigo de su amo.

 

Un enojado y bocón humano joven llamado Leonard, estaba en la universidad de hecho y cursaba tercer semestre de medicina.

 

Jamás se había llevado bien con _el duende de sangre verde._

Por alguna razón, cada vez que se encontraban chocaban los caracteres de ambos e incluso Spock siendo tan “lógico” se daba a poner en claro sus puntos de vista ante el doctor, sobre todo en lo referente a la seguridad de su amo, que tenía pequeñas tendencias suicidas, pensaba seriamente Spock.

 

-llama a tu amo, Duende- le ordeno Leonard mirando a Spock.

 

El vulcano solo alzo su ceja – espero que esta vez, “doctor” se digne en traer a mi amo en buenas condiciones y funcional- le recordó a lo que el otro bufo enojado – sus métodos de cuidado dan demasiado que decir-

 

-Tu no digas nada duende- le gruño – no eres más que….-

 

-Bones- dijo Jim saliendo acomodando su chaqueta – quieres dejar de discutir con Spock- le dijo con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, a sus quince años, Jim era capaz de deslumbrar a todos con esa misma sonrisa y hacerse amigo de personas mayores como el caso de Leonard que le superaba por cuatro años cerca de cinco su edad.

 

-Tu duende empezó- le reto – además debería conocer su lugar-

 

-conozco mi lugar doctor, y es al lado de mi amo- le respondió el vulcano colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda y sintió como su amo rubio besaba el borde de sus orejas.

 

-No más discusiones Spock- luego miro a su amigo,- Leonard- le advirtió – te quedaras en casa- le ordeno ahora a Spock, - no salgas de mi habitación a menos que sea  estrictamente necesario, te compre varios libros, lee, medita, pero no salgas y no me esperes esta noche-. Le advirtió de nuevo besando su cabeza, verdeando el rostro de su mascota.

 

Quería besarlo pero no allí delante de la mirada burlona de Leonard.

 

-si amo- susurro Spock muy bajo metiéndose de nuevo a la casa, viendo como su amo se iba con el “doctor” para regresar al otro día oliendo a Whiskey barato y perfume extraño que jamás llegaba a reconocer.

 

Jim se subió al auto de Leonard y tomo entre sus manos una lata de cerveza.

 

-¿Cuándo te estrenaras al vulcano?- pregunto Leonard conduciendo – se me hace raro que no le hayas inaugurado el tra…-

 

Jim le pego en el brazo – Spock no es de esos “vulcanos”, Spock es diferente- le miro – es muy inteligente, lógico y mío, si voy a tenerlo pronto pero aun no es el momento, mi vulcano es más virgen que el aceite de Oliva, hace poco le di su primer beso… no voy a pasar del beso a la cama, aunque ganas no me faltan, mas desde que duerme conmigo, pero bien puedo hacerme pajas o…- rio.

 

-O ir donde iremos- rio Leonard – yo también busco desahogo, voy a ver si en el prostíbulo hay una Orionita, son sexys y magas en la cama- rio aumentando la velocidad del auto para llegar hasta ese lugar.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Leonard y Jim entraron al dichoso prostíbulo, a las afueras de Iowa, era un lugar agradable a la vista, llena de soldados, comandantes y demás personas humanas de la flota estelar, también granjeros entre otros.

 

Bones consiguió rápidamente lo que deseaba, mientras Jim con sus picaros ojos azules miraba a todas partes buscando algo que le apeteciese y no lo encontró fácil.

 

Pero cuando lo encontró creyó ir al cielo o algo parecido.

 

Se acercó al mesonero y pidió tiempo con el chico. Le sonrió, mas solo recibió una mirada fría de aquel que había pedido para la noche, realmente no le importo, le deseaba.

 

El puto de la noche, que le hacía hervir la sangre en este momento.

 

Era un vulcano.

 

Como Spock.

 

Bueno no como Spock, no era tan hermoso como su vulcano, ni con esos hermosos ojos oscuros, es más, Spock era más bajo que este chico vulcano que incluso lo superaba en altura.

 

-¿que desea para empezar?- dijo el vulcano con la voz fría mientras se retiraba una de las prendas, pero Jim evito que lo hiciera y le robo un beso arrebatador en la boca.

 

-Tu nombre- le ordeno lanzándolo a la cama y sentándose sobre sus caderas, chupando y mordiendo las orejas picudas del putito de turno.

 

El muchacho vulcano trato de no gemir con la arrolladora pasión que le demostraba el muchacho humano pero este no dejaba de tocarlo, besarlo, morderlo y reclamarlo.

 

-S… Ston- le dijo al oído mientras los cuerpos eran desnudados.

 

La boca del vulcano chupo varias veces el miembro erecto del rubio y lo venero con la pericia de su tiempo en la tierra, mientras Jim gemía y gritaba el nombre ajeno.

 

Pero no el de Ston.

 

No, porque mientras sostenía las caderas del pálido Vulcano y bombeaba su pene con fuerza, solo gritaba Spock en las embestidas y mucho más en sus gritos guturales al momento del orgasmo.

 

Luego ambos quedaron en la cama, laxos, desnudos, satisfechos y llenos de fluidos.

 

-¿conoce a Spock?- pregunto la voz del vulcano – él era un mestizo en Vulcano-

 

Jim se quedó quieto, como si hubiera estado en Delta Vega y solo miro la nuca del vulcano y no respondo, solo se levantó  y comenzó a vestirse- lo hiciste bien vendré de nuevo, Ston- le aseguro agarrando su cabello y besándole la boca con fuerza para luego irse, sin haber respondido la pregunta ajena.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Jim llego a su casa a la madrugada y se quitó la ropa despacio, para darse una  ducha y luego meterse a la cama, donde le esperaba el cuerpo caliente de Spock.

 

Aun sabiendo que lo había despertado lo abrazo y beso suavemente sus mejillas – eres mío- dijo apretándolo contra su pecho y luego se separó un poco y alzo despacio su rostro para darle un tibio beso en la boca- cuando te haga mío, solo serás mío- movió su cabeza y apretó más fuertemente a Spock.

 

Spock solo se estuvo quieto, con las mejillas verdes pero quieto.

 

Lejos estaba de los pensamientos de Jim, de que si su madre no hubiera traído a Spock a su lado, esa noche no se hubiera cogido al tal Ston, sino seguramente su vulcano hubiera terminado en el mismo burdel.

 

Continuara………….

 

Wiiii lo hice re largo xd jajajaja no se acostumbren, gracias chicas por sus mensajes besos ¡!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Five

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_CINCO_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jim tenía un corazón muy grande.

 

Era juguetón y a veces, solo a veces tenía un impulso suicida fuerte, tenía la tendencia  a lanzarse en empresas en las que posiblemente saldría herido.

Comía poco, dormía poco, pero siempre ayudaba a los demás.

_Hasta que ella llego_.

 

Jim no podía negarlo cuando la vio, una hermosa morena altísima para su edad, con las piernas más largas que se pueden encontrar en la tierra.

 

Estaba de campamento en Iowa para aprender de xenolinguistica con su madre.

 

Tendría dos años más que él y que Spock.

 

Podría tratar de meterla en la cama sin que su vulcano se diera cuenta, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa, al ver como los ojos de esa arpía trepadora se fijaron en Spock.

 

Cuando llego ondeando su larga cabellera negra y se presentó tratando de darle la mano al de cabellos negros.

 

-Los vulcanos no tocan a la gente- dijo Jim mirando serio a la morenaza, aun así, tomo la muñeca de Spock entre sus blancos dedos y se sintió observado.

 

Por su madre.

 

Por Spock.

 

Por Uhura.

 

Había casi gruñido sus palabras.

 

-No me mires así madre, Spock no toca a nade que no sea yo- su voz sonaba enrabietada, como la de un niño al cual le quitan su juguete para quedárselo otro niño.

 

-James…- iba advertir Winona a su hijo, ese comportamiento tan agresivo, sobre todo con una muchachita que estaría allí todo el verano.

 

-me disculpo por mi amo, Señorita Uhura, pero es verdad, no soy docto en que me toquen, los vulcanos somos táctiles, aun así bienvenida a casa, Soy Spock, la mascota de Jim Kirk- se presentó seriamente con las manos en la espalda y Jim solo pudo sonreír.

 

Sonrió de una forma tan vistosa que le dolieron las mejillas.

 

_¡Chúpate esa Uhura!_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

-James tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente la rubia mayor entrando al garaje donde había una moto en pedazos y su hijo estaba reparando algunas cosas – James ahora-

 

El rubio se limpió las manos de grasa y miro a su madre - ¿sí?-

 

-quiero que hablemos de lo que paso con Nyota- vio a su hijo rodar los ojos – James, Nyota es una buena chica y muy inteligente, te portaste grosero, y tuvo Spock que tratar de arreglar tu metedura de pata- le reto- Nyota viene desde muy lejos para aprender algo practico de Xenolingüistica conmigo, ya que desea entrar a la flota estelar y tú la recibes así-

 

Jim empujo la caja de herramientas con su pie - ¿Por qué tuviste que traer a esa zorra aquí?- le miro – ¿no ves como mira a Spock? Hasta Spock se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba esa arpía-

 

Winona no se lo podía creer, y tuvo que ver varias veces a su hijo para entender el trasfondo de lo dicho por su hijo – ¿Zorra? James… ¿estas celoso?- Jim tuvo la modestia de sonrojarse cual chica virgen – estas celoso de Nyota-

 

-¡Miro a Spock!- bramó, como  si esto fuera la respuesta.

 

Winona se rio escandalosamente ante el sonrojo y celos de su hijo – no puedo creérmelo, james Tiberius Kirk ¿celoso? Mi pequeño play boy de quince años, que no ha dejado títere con cabeza en Iowa y sus alrededores, que conoce chicos, chicas y cuanto extraterrestre  puede entre sus sabanas – si porque la rubia no era idiota y conocía a sus hijos como las palmas de sus manos – esta celoso de que miren a Spock-

 

Jim hizo un mohín al ver la burla de su madre y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho – Spock es muy inocente, ella puede tratar de engatusarlo con esas largas piernas-

 

La rubia rio y lo despeino – Es normal que alguien como Nyota se fije en Spock, es un chico de quince años muy lógico e inteligente, además de guapo y tiene un aura inalcanzable, pero aun cuando ella se fije en él, Spock siempre gira a tu alrededor James, pero debes tener en cuenta algo, no será la primera ni la última persona que se fije en nuestro vulcanito, algunos lo harán como Nyota de manera platónica y otros trataran de tomar a la fuerza lo que no es suyo, recuerda lo que sucede con su raza James- le recordó.

 

-algún día madre, Spock no tendrá que ser una mascota, cuando estemos en las estrellas… será libre- dijo quedo mostrando con sus ojos azules una extremada tristeza.

 

Winona suspiro – ojala puedas hacer eso realidad, James pero si no lo logras- le beso las mejillas – Spock siempre contara contigo…aun en las estrellas -

 

Jim sonrió de nuevo – si, Spock estará a mi lado mama- dijo riendo y la miro – recuerda lo que le dijo a esa zorra morena, “Soy Spock, la mascota de Jim Kirk”… es MIO- dijo limpiándose las manos y parpadeo mirando a su madre – si tú y yo estamos aquí… ella esta….- miro su casa y vio como Nyota le estaba hablando a SU VULCANO y gruño corriendo hasta la casa de nuevo.

 

Winona solo pudo reír de nuevo.

 

 

Continuara!!

 

Muchísimas gracias por los mensajes y todo *w* estoy feliz de poder escribir estos drabblecitos que estoy haciendo más largos xd poquito pero mas.. xd jajaja espero que les haya gustado besos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Six

Jim´s Pet  
[Star Trek]

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Drabbles de Universo Alterno]

SEIS

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jim rebuscaba entre las gavetas de su madre, estaba buscando alcohol, que sabía que su vieja tenía.

Era o beber o asesinar a Nyota.

Y como su madre le había ordenado velar por la integridad física de la morena, pues quería y debía beber.

Maldito verano tan largo.

Movió un cajón y alargo su mano hasta tomar algo que si bien no parecía alcohol, si importante.

Era un relicario de oro.

Precioso.

Había inscripciones precisas en un idioma que no conocía pero si identificaba, era vulcano.

Lo sabía por la hermosa letra de Spock, la misma que estaba en aquel relicario de oro.

Se sentó en la cama de su madre y con cuidado lo abrió.

Jadeo de sorpresa al ver la foto que había allí, una foto muy humana, muy ilógica.

Sin embargo era la foto de una hermosa humana de cabellos oscuros alzando abrazada aun vulcano.

-se llamaba Sarek- dijo entrando Winona a su habitación – él es el padre de Spock, supongo que ella es su esposa…según la inscripción se llamaba Amanda-

Jim trago saliva, en la imagen se veía la suave sonrisa de la mujer y aunque el hombre no mostraba nada sus ojos brillaban ante la cámara - ¿ellos murieron juntos en Vulcano, madre?- pregunto y la rubia negó en un suspiro.

Saco de una pequeña gaveta escondida una botella de whiskey y sirvió dos vasos. No debería darle alcohol a un adolescente pero mejor si bebía con ella, además bien sabia como era James.

-No, ella si murió en vulcano pero él murió en la nave, con Spock a su lado. Los vulcanos aunque digan que no aman si lo hacen, las emociones las llevan tantos años bajo la enseñanza del Surak, que aprendieron a resguardar sus sentimientos, pero cuando estos se desbordan son más fuertes que en un ser humano-

Jim asintió y bebió junto a la rubia - ¿Por qué murió?-

-porque se murió su esposa, se dicen, según las investigaciones que los Vulcanos enlazan no solo el cuerpo sino la mente a su pareja de tal forma que sienten el dolor ajeno, y su vínculo, por eso no usan el tacto, con su mente ya forman un nudo irrompible…- bebió – por eso hijo, si sigues tratando de enamorar a Spock ten en cuenta que tus acciones lo lastimaran si no es en serio- le dijo .- sé que tienes un corazón más grande que la misma galaxia James, pero…-

-mama... Spock es mío- dijo levantándose mirando por la ventana, como si el cielo le diera todas las respuestas – he imaginado mi futuro y el siempre esta Spock, como amigo, como amante y como hermano-

Winona le miro, su hijo, tan igual y parecido a George, que muchas veces debía alejarse para no llorar frente a él, por eso pasaba tanto tiempo afuera, esperando que su hijo la perdonara por su abandono, pero simplemente no podía con ello.  
-lo se hijo, desde los diez años…-

Jim suspiro bebiéndose otro trago – desde que trajiste a Spock para tratar de mitigar la culpa por dejarme solo luego de la muerte de Frank y de enviarme a Tarsus IV- le miro – sé que Spock es mío y realmente madre, es lo único certero que tengo, que Spock no me dejara, siempre estará a mi lado, a la derecha de mi mando- le aseguro y salió de allí.

Winona agarro el relicario vulcano y no pudo evitar llorar.

Ella sabía los traumas de Jim y también su dolor, sabía que solo se lo había causado ella, que por miedo a la soledad había tomado malas decisiones y en el camino haciéndole daño a sus hijos, sobre todo a Jim.

Sollozo como hace años no lo hacía, sollozo porque aunque sabía que su hijo la amaba no la perdonaba, ella tampoco lo hacía.

Sollozo toda la noche por lo perdido.

Winona partió con Nyota al día siguiente, dejando de nuevo solos a Spock y James, en aquel mundo privado de su hijo y en el cual solo sería invitada como espectadora.

Sobre su cama estaba el relicario de Sarek y su esposa, uno que sería entregado en el cumpleaños número 18 de Spock por Jim.

Continuara…

Chicas lamento el retraso pero estoy haciendo el shot de Halloween que subiré mañana!!! Besitos!! Y Hay Halloween.


	7. capitulo 7

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_SIETE_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Jim coloco los cd viejos de la música que su padre escuchaba.

 

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo sobre la sala de forma rítmica, sus pies tomaron vida propia mientras sus caderas giraban en una sinfonía algo sexual y muy candente.

 

Spock estaba leyendo pero debido al ruido debió bajar su libro y enfocarse en lo que su amo hacía.

 

Movía las caderas descaradamente haciendo algo de gestos obscenos y en dos segundos su cuerpo fue jalado contra el del rubio.

 

Jim agarro las caderas de Spock y las giro con las suyas, verdeando las mejillas de Spock al sentir algo en su pierna y no era precisamente un Phaser que aun su amo no utilizaba sino algo… más carnal.

 

Jim le sonrió y tomo con suavidad el rostro de Spock, delineo su rostro y su nariz, más grande que la suya obviamente, pero que no afeaba su tez, no para nada, solo acentuaba los rasgos exóticos de su mascota.

 

Spock trago saliva al sentir como era girado y como las caderas de su amo no se despegaban de su propia entrepierna, comenzando a sentir cosas extrañas que nunca antes le había pasado.

 

Jim vio los ojos de Spock, inmensos, grandes, que mostraban un miedo a lo nuevo pero también una inocencia que Jim se esforzaba por mantener en Spock con todo lo referente al sexo.

 

Se acercó hasta que pudo sentir el aliento un poco agitado del pelinegro, y su boca, su boca estaba un poco verde, en los contornos.

 

Sonrió y un poco más y cerro los labios entre abiertos de su adorable mascota con sus labios rosas.

 

Sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Spock, pero también la adrenalina de su propio cuerpo, estaban bailando en mitad de la sala ambos descalzos, demasiado juntos, como si fueran uno.

 

Besándose despacio y lentamente.

 

Las lenguas se acariciaban como tratando de encontrar una unión más allá de los mundos.

 

Jim sintió como Spock se relajaba entre sus brazos despacio, dejando acceso completo a su cuerpo y como comenzó a seguir la extraña danza que proponía su amo, dejó que la lengua experta explorara la suya y se apropiara de ella, la manipulara a su antojo.

 

Sintió Spock el sabor a café y cigarrillo de su amo. No era un beso como el vulcano donde se transmitía las emociones en su estado puro, ni en los besos robados sobre sus labios, no, aquel era un beso que expresaba todo, que unía no solo mentes, sino también  cuerpos.

 

El beso involucraba dientes y pequeñas mordidas, el beso involucraba las promesas de un futuro.

 

Las manos de Jim siempre más intrépidas se aventuraron a bajar hasta las prietas nalgas de su vulcano pero algo lo detuvo y se alejó un poco dejando tomar aire a Spock y a él mismo.

 

Jim maldijo por dejarse llevar por la canción del  viejo cd.

 

Veía a Spock agitado con las mejillas verdes profundas, con el cabello un poco desordenando y se maldijo.

 

Cuando tomara a Spock no sería en un momento de debilidad se lo había prometido.

 

-ve a leer a la habitación Spock- le ordeno para acomodar sus pensamientos.

 

-Amo respecto a…- el vulcano dio dos pasos y Jim negó.

 

-te di una orden ve a la habitación a  leer- le dijo seriamente acercándose al antiguo reproductor de discos.

 

El vulcano obedeció y agarro su libro, subiendo inesperadamente rápido y errático y cerrando de un portazo la habitación que compartía con su amo.

 

Jim maldijo de nuevo.

 

Solo acomodo todo y salió de allí.

 

Esa noche fue la primera noche que Spock soltó algunas lágrimas por lo desconocido con su corazón y su cuerpo, nadie le había explicado esas extrañas cosas que sentía cuando estaba con su amo rubio.

 

Esa noche Jim no regreso.

 

Termino enredado entre las sabanas de un putito vulcano que tomaba como remplazo de Spock.

 

 

You walked into the party

Like you were walking onto a yacht

Your hat strategically dipped below one eye

Your scarf it was apricot

You had one eye in the mirror

As you watched yourself gavotte

And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner

They'd be your partner, and

 

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

 

 

You had me several years ago

When I was still quite naive

Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair

And that you would never leave

But you gave away the things you loved

And one of them was me

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee

Clouds in my coffee, and

 

 

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

 

 

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee

Clouds in my coffee, and

 

 

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

 

 

Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga

And your horse naturally won

Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia

To see the total eclipse of the sun

Well, you're where you should be all the time

And when you're not, you're with

Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend

Wife of a close friend, and

 

 

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

 

Marilyn Manson- Original of Carly Simon.

 

 

Continuara…

 

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los ánimos y los mensajes.

Jim es un poco idiota xd jajaja busquen la canción de Manson “you're so vain” en esa me base para escribir este pequeño capitulo.

Mi especial de Halloween se Llama Cat Sith por si quieren buscarlo xd

**Besos.**

 

 

 

 


	8. Capitulo 8

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

Ocho

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

 

Spock miro de nuevo a  su amo salir en moto hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

 

Desde el incidente del baile, se la pasaba más tiempo allá que en casa y Spock sentía su corazón moverse ilógicamente cuando se iba y moverse nerviosamente aún más cuando regresaba con marcas en los brazos y en la espalda.

 

Rasguños.

 

Alguien estaba lastimando a su amo.

 

Espero que llegara y no fue sino hasta el amanecer, y de nuevo la misma rutina. Se bañaba y entraba a la cama, le besaba las orejas y le agarraba la cintura con fuerza.

 

Pero nada más, su amo ya no intentaba nada más.

 

Pero eso iba a cambiar, Spock no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a su amo, así que tomo una larga capa oscura y cubrió su cabeza sobre todo sus orejas, era inocente pero no idiota y sabía que su raza era esclava en el mundo de los humanos.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

Jim conducía hasta aquel prostíbulo que se había vuelto su refugio, sobre todo entre las piernas de Ston, maldito vulcano con el cual se revolcaba para olvidar a Spock, bueno realmente no olvidarlo.

 

Realmente remplazarlo, porque Ston era una puta, Spock era para toda la vida.

 

De eso estaba consiente Jim, mientras buscaba al joven vulcano y lo agarraba entre sus brazos, jalándolo a la sucia habitación para joderselo como merecía, para joderselo como necesitaba.

 

Mordió los labios de Ston con fuerza mientras le lanzaba a la cama y se colocaba encima suyo y le mordió las orejas.

 

Y lo penetraba con dureza, mientras descargaba en él todo lo que sentía por Spock, hasta que escucho la puerta.

 

Spock tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, allí oculto bajo la capa oscura que parecía de concubina, ocultando sus orejas y aquellos ojos que estaban abiertos se humedecían lentamente.

 

-¡Spock!- grito saliendo del cuerpo de Ston y mirando a su vulcano allí, en el sucio burdel -. ¡Te dije que te acostaras a dormir!

 

Spock sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos… su amo estaba desnudo frente a él, mostrando aun su miembro goteando fuera del otro vulcano.

 

-Spock, larga vida y prosperidad- saludo Ston colocándose la sucia bata y haciendo el saludo vulcano al mestizo.

 

Spock no pudo hablar, él tenía sentimientos y no sabía ocultarlos como un vulcano puro y más cuando esos sentimientos eran por su amo rubio.

 

-Spock no deberías estar aquí- le dijo el rubio colocándose el bóxer y acercándose a su mascota.

 

-yo... pensé que alguien lo lastimaba amo Jim… yo no... No sabía- sintió una lagrima caer de sus ojos.

 

Jim se sintió un maldito bastardo y como pudo se acercó a pesar de que su vulcano lo alejaba y suavemente, porque sabía que Spock tenía la fuerza para partirle el cuello.

 

-¡suélteme!- le ordeno el lloroso vulcano- ¡suélteme Amo!-

 

Jim se mordió el labio y dejo que las manos de Spock le golpearan en el pecho, aun así Spock no usaba mucha fuerza, para no lastimarlo.

 

.-vámonos a casa- susurro Jim vistiéndose a la velocidad del rayo, y saliendo de allí con su Spock, cubriéndolo aún más de ese sucio burdel.

 

Ambos durmieron juntos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ambos la sentían

 

 

Jim había traicionado el sentimiento puro e inocente de Spock.

 

Primero, esa fue la última vez que lloro Spock.

 

Segundo, esa fue la última vez que Jim visito a Ston.

 

Tercero, fue la última vez que Spock siguió a su amo sin su previa autorización.

 

Continuara

 

Jim es un idiota calenturiento pero aprenderá xd

 

Continuara

 

 

 


	9. Capitulo 9

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

Nueve

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

 

Jim estaba desesperado, no era para menos.

 

Spock se comportaba distante con él e incluso había dejado las discusiones con Bones por su salud.

 

Lo trataba con el respeto que le merecía  pero no era lo que deseaba Jim.

 

Quería esas suaves caricias en su cabello cuando estaba leyendo.

 

Quería esos suaves sobresaltos cuando besaba sus orejas y quería, sobre todo,  que Spock le volviese a mirar con esos ojos oscuros profundos como si no hubiera nada más que Jim en el universo.

 

Pero el rubio sabía que había metido sus adorables piernas hasta el fondo.

 

Lanzo a un lado la llave con la que arreglaba la moto y limpio con sus pantalones raídos sus manos sucias con aceite.

 

Alzo la mirada azul profunda y miro dentro de la casa, podía ver como Spock estaba sentado leyendo, pasaba sus largos dedos por las páginas del libro y Jim no pudo soportarlo más.

 

Llevaba dos meses soportándolo.

 

Y Jim no era una persona paciente.

 

Se encamino hasta la casa y agarro a Spock de la mano jalándolo con brusquedad, haciendo que le vulcano se sobresaltara, mas no evitara el contacto con su dueño.

 

Y ese tipo de actitud enervaba a Jim, quería que le refutara con lógica, no que se comportara como la sumisa mascota que sabían ambos no era.

 

Le empujo con fuerza y le lanzo a la cama, de tal forma que apenas se vio el vuelo de sus cabellos negros antes de caer de forma brusca y estrepitosa a la cama, Jim sabia de ante mano que no le estaba causando ningún dolor a su mascota.

 

Un vulcano era fuerte.

 

-basta- le ordeno el rubio sentando sobre las caderas de Spock, tenía la respiración agitada, debido a la fuerza de sus pensamientos, del hilo de sus propias ideas.

 

-No entiendo su premisa, amo- le aseguro el vulcano, causando más irritación en Jim, y de paso un gruñido muy animal. El rubio agarro ambas manos del vulcano y las subió por encima de su cabeza, para luego tratar de forzar un beso.

 

Tratar.

 

Porque Spock retiro su rostro, haciendo que los labios rosas de Jim cayeran sobre su mejilla pálida.

 

-a esto me refiero- gruño soltándolo y agarrando su mentón para que le mirara – me lastimas-

 

Spock elevo una ceja mas no dijo nada más. ¿Lastimarlo? ¿Había alguien en la galaxia más descarado que James Tiberius Kirk? ¿No había sido él mismo quien le encontró con los pantalones abajo en una situación demasiado comprometedora con OTRO VULCANO?

 

-¿Yo? ¿Lastimarlo?- pregunto con la voz en su típico sonsonete carente de emociones.

 

-sí, ¡joder me lastimas¡- le miro – me lastimas porque sé que yo te lastime, porque...- tomo respiración – Ston, es solo una revolcada, solo alguien con el que me puedo acostar sin tener remordimiento alguno de conciencia, pero es muy diferente cuando se trata de ti- le acaricio con suavidad la prominente nariz y deslizo el dedo sobre sus orejas – no puedo pensar en solo cogerte en un sucio camastro o en el baño de un bar, Spock…- le miro y apoyo su frente con la de su vulcano – no puedo hacer eso, soy básico y elemental, soy pasional y hormonal y es normal soy.. Tenemos quince años, pero... cuando pienso en estar contigo, no pienso en tomar solo tu cuerpo, quiero tu mente, tu alma, tu corazón y que tu recibas mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo a cambio, no quiero un intercambio de sexo, quiero que seas mío… como yo quiero ser tuyo- dijo el rubio – Perdóname- le rogo.

 

Spock le miro y con suavidad alzo su mano derecha y acaricio los cabellos rubios ásperos de su amo – Jim- susurro despacio haciendo que su amo, abriera los ojos azules de manera violenta – T´hy´la- susurro de nuevo y fue esta vez, el vulcano quien alzo un poco su mentón y darle un suave beso a su amo.

 

Se unieron las bocas, y las lenguas, se unieron los cuerpos y ambos podían escuchar el corazón del otro, como si fueran al mismo ritmo y al mismo compas, la mente ajena, podían ser parte de su propia respiración.

 

En ese momento, Spock sabía, que a pesar de que el collar en su cuello dijera “ _James Tiberius Kirk_ ” a cadena invisible en sus manos, que se cernía sobre el rubio, decía “ _Spock_ ”.

 

Continuara!!

 

*-* me gusto!! Muchas gracias a todas las que me han apoyado… besos!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Capitulo 10

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

Diez

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

 

Jim sostenía los papales de ingreso con un rostro de eterna felicidad.

 

Bones apenas suspiraba, mirando a su desquiciado y joven amigo, mientras Spock se limitaba a alzar una ceja en manera de expectación.

 

-¡pase! ¡Soy cadete de la flota estelar!- grito abrazando a Bones eufórico y agarrando a Spock y besándolo en plena plaza a Spock.

 

Habían miradas airadas, divertidas y otras enojadas.

 

No solo por el beso enteramente homosexual, sino por el hecho que quien recibía el beso de aquel descastado humano, era un maldito vulcano.

 

Un esclavo vulcano.

 

Una mascota vulcana.

 

Un ser que equivalía menos que una vida humana. Siendo besado por un humano. Siendo besado, y algunos lo sabían, por el hijo de un héroe.

 

Mas, para ser sinceros, Jim Kirk jamás actuaba en contravención de lo que deseaban las demás personas, actuaba por instinto y por dejar su propia huella, importándole solamente lo que él pensaba y hacia, aunque siempre en pro de los demás.

 

Y si deseaba besar a Spock en mitad de una estrella fugaz, pues que se jodiera el mundo y él moriría besando a Spock.

 

-amo- suspiro Spock suavemente, aun con su rostro serio – las personas le miran-

 

Jim le miro y luego miro alrededor haciendo un gesto obsceno con sus dedos – me vale-

 

Bones solo soltó la carcajada y revolvió el cabello de Jim – bueno, querido mocoso, creo que tienes un problema, una vez entres a la academia- dijo señalando a Spock – ¿qué vas a hacer con tu duende de bolsillo mientras estudias?-

 

Jim tuvo una risa un tanto… escalofriante que hizo que involuntariamente, tanto Spock como McCoy dieran dos pasos atrás.

 

Conocían los alcances del desquiciado rubio.

 

-Logre que el capitán Pike me ayudara- dijo mirándolos – Pike te rescato con mi madre, acepto que entraras a la academia con mi aval y claro, el de mi madre, eres oficialmente, miembro de cadetes de ciencias de la flota estelar-

 

Spock abrió sus ojos oscuros grandemente, sin saber qué hacer, incluso que pensar, en su mente más que analítica.

 

Siempre pensó en vivir en pos de la sombra de su amo, detrás de él, nunca a su lado.

 

Jamás pensó siquiera en estudiar o hacer otra cosa que labores domésticas y en algún momento de su vida, servir en la cama de Jim T. Kirk.

 

Pero ahora le sorprendía de nuevo su amo y su brillante sonrisa.

 

Su amo y su corazón más grande que aquella nave que anhelaba su amo poseer algún día.

 

Y le sonrió.

 

Algo que hizo que Bones se silenciara por primera vez en la vida. Ver una sonrisa sincera del duende de sangre verde.

 

-gracias Amo- dijo mirándole, expresándole con sus ojos, lo poco que podían hacer o sus rasgos fáciles o su propia posición de su cuerpo, ya que tenía las manos en la espalda y estaba un poco inclinado hacia el frente.

 

Solo en ese momento, Leonard McCoy entendió que tanto obsesionaba a Jim con el duende.

 

La suave sonrisa y sus rasgos suavizados solo con la mirada, una mirada que gritaba más de lo que su propia voz. Y por primera vez se sintió envidioso de Jim.

 

De tener alguien así a su lado.

 

_Incondicional._

_Especial._

_Único._

_Y suyo._

 

Negó varias veces, Jim era su amigo y Spock, bueno era un maldito duende de sangre verde que rebatía cualquier cosa que dijera el estudiante de medicina.

 

Vio de nuevo como Jim tomaba las manos de Spock y las unía, con el tiempo, McCoy se daría cuenta, que ese gesto entre los dos adolescentes era sumamente significativo y único.

 

 

El gesto de un beso más allá de lo carnal, más allá de ellos y con una promesa, allí en la mitad de la plaza de la academia.

 

Con el tiempo también se daría cuenta, que debía ser espectador de un amor más allá de las líneas del sexo y de la raza.

 

Pero solo eso, un espectador, de algo que solo pudiera anhelar.

 

 

Ambos conquistarían el universo y las estrellas. Siempre juntos.

 

 

Continuara,,,

 

Lamento la demora T_T pero tengo trabajo hasta los ojos... esta semana he trabajado casi 24/7 T_T y muchas ideas y nadita de tiempo... Besitos y gracias por sus comentarios.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Capitulo 11

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

Once

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

 

-solo una semana más en Iowa- dijo Jim terminando de lanzar algunas cosas en su maleta, sobre todo la ropa mal doblada y algunas prendas interiores, muy diferente a como estaba empacando su maleta Spock.

 

-estaremos aquí para navidad amo- le aseguro, si bien no era una celebración vulcana, su amo siempre la celebrara, recibían regalos, pero siempre eran ellos dos solos.

 

Spock vio cómo su amo rubio, se giraba a empacar algo, y empacar era una… estaba masacrando el papel regalo que tenía caras de aquel anciano tradicional humano, con el rostro barbudo y vestido de rojo.

 

Aun cuando haya pasado seis navidades con los Kirk, Spock no se acostumbraba a esa tradición. Cuando era pequeño tenía la mala costumbre de pensar que el anciano, mal llamado Santa Claus, venia por la chimenea, bueno por la puerta a intentar robárselos o alguna técnica extraterrestre, ya que no era nada normal que un humano barrigón y con serios problemas de obesidad mórbida,  cupiera por algo tan ilógicamente pequeño como una estrecha chimenea o, en este caso, la ventana delantera de los Kirk.

 

Hasta que su amo le explico que aquel hombre anciano milenario, no era más que una leyenda, para que los niños se portaran bien. Es decir una excusa para ofrecer regalos indiscriminadamente y por lo general, regalos que nadie necesitaba y debían agradecer con una sonrisa forzada.

 

Claro que él, como parte anexada de la familia Kirk también había tomado la tradición de dar regalos, solo que el suyo estaba guardado hacía más de cinco meses debajo de una tabla falsa en el ático de los Kirk.

 

Por lo general no podía darle finos regalos a su amo, es más, comprar para los vulcanos estaba completamente prohibido, así que sus regalos por lo general eran hechos a mano.

 

Spock miro a su amo y se permitió soltar una especie de sonrisa, su amo parecía una especie de canino llamado labrador, ahora solo faltaba que sacara la colita y colocar el regalo debajo del árbol.

 

Aquel árbol donde había muchos regalos, aunque la navidad la pasaran por lo general y regla, ellos dos solos, desde que se acordaba, siempre había sido así.

 

_Solo su amo y él._

 

La Teniente Winona no iba a la casa en las navidades, demasiado triste por la pérdida de su esposo o demasiado culpable de la vida de su hijo menor.

 

El Joven Sam no estaba jamás debido a lo sucedido con Frank, él prefería estar con su novia en Texas.

 

Bones, el doctor,  tenía que ir con su familia.

 

_Siempre eran ellos dos y realmente, no necesitaron a nadie más._

 

Jim termino de empacar su regalo, claro todo hecho en el absoluto anonimato y sin que “el vulcano se diera cuenta” y lo coloco bajo el árbol, había demasiados debajo del precario arbolito que su vulcano veía como “ilógico”.

 

Sonrió al recordar como cuando Spock era niño, se negaba categóricamente a talar un pino para llevarlo a casa, por ende, debieron empezar a comprar sintéticos; él adoraba la tradición vieja humana de talar un árbol y llevarlo a casa.

 

Contrario a Spock y por él había cambiado la tradición en la casa.

 

-solo la navidad Spock y luego- sonrió lanzándose al sofá – y luego estaremos en la academia, podremos ver las estrellas-

 

Spock se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas – al amo le gustan las estrellas-

 

Kirk asintió y se sentó acercándose a la ventana donde ya se veía el despuntar de las estrellas a lo lejos – siempre las soñé, siempre me gustaron, supongo que es porque de una u otra forma, nací en el espacio, ellas siempre me han acompañado, como una luz al fondo de un túnel de tinieblas-

 

El vulcano se acercó a su amo y coloco sus manos adelante – es una versión romántica de las estrellas, en vulcano recuerdo haberlas estudiado con nombres específicos y científicos, jamás como un método de huir de nosotros mismos-

 

Jim le miro y acaricio con sus dedos un fleco negro de su vulcano – es la primera vez que hablas de vulcano, ¿recuerdas algo de allá?-

 

Spock le miro – amo, estuve diez años en vulcano, no lo he olvidado- le aseguro – el olor a lilas de madre o su tenue sonrisa cada vez que estábamos solos, o el sonido de los pasos de mi padre, también recuerdo cada uno de mis compañeros en la academia y sus insultos por ser mestizo, recuerdo también el dolor de la perdida de ellos, cuando se extinguió mi planeta y casi mi raza, solo que no es algo que me guste comentar, amo, no es lógico rememorar el dolor de la perdida-

 

-los humanos- empezó Jim – tenemos la tendencia a “rememorar la perdida” como una manera de añorar lo que fue y de no perderlo…- tomo con suavidad las manos de Spock, viendo cómo se colocaba un poco verde, aunque tenuemente – he superado perdidas Spock, mi padre al nacer, mi madre que está ausente en mi vida, que más parece una visitante en ella, Sam, que prefirió irse lejos de madre y de mi- suspiro – la llegada de Frank, Tarso…- apretó las manos de Spock y con cuidado el Vulcano lo envolvió en sus brazos – Tarso fue una pesadilla, una que termino apenas unos meses antes de que llegaras… tu llegada, cambio todo Spock- susurro – cambio mi mundo, mis objetivos,  era un niño rayando en el suicidio casi, no me importaba porque no tenía nada, hasta que te tuve a ti y supe que a pesar de todo yo debía estar contigo, porque eres mío-

 

Spock soltó suavemente su aliento – amo, acaba de hacerme la declaración más hermosa que pudo encontrar y lo arruino en las últimas tres palabras- alzo la ceja y escucho la risa de su amo.

 

Esa risa.

 

A veces Spock la odiaba porque ocultaba todo lo que era su amo.

 

Esa sonrisa cautivadora, ocultaba el dolor de su amo.

 

-pronto será media noche y podremos darnos nuestros regalos…- se levantó Jim, dejando al vulcano algo sorprendido, algo no más.

 

Spock se levantó y coloco sus manos atrás – iré a revisar la cena- prefería hacerla él, el año pasado su amo había quemado la cocina y “la cena navideña” fueron dos litros de Coca-Cola, y dos cajas de pizza, una vegetariana y la otra cárnica.

 

-oh la última vez…- rio, viendo la cara de escepticismo de Spock, es decir su ceja levantada–está bien cocina tú, total se te da más-

 

Jim sonrió ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Spock, a él le gustaban las estrellas, pero había una más brillante que le gustaba más.

 

Estaba en medio de su cocina, haciendo la cena de navidad.

 

Spock era su estrella, la más brillante y hermosa del universo y él haría que siempre fuera así.

 

Continuara!!!!!

 

Jeje perdón la demora pero estaba sin pisca de imaginación, besitos a todas y espero que les haya gustado!! La próxima entrega, serán los regalos JOJOJO byeee

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Capitulo 12

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

Doce

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

 

Jim apretó su estómago por la suculenta comida que había recibido.

 

Definitivamente Spock cocinaba mucho mejor que cualquiera, o al menos mejor que él.

 

Le jalo a sus brazos y empezaron a destapar los regalos.

 

Las manos largas de Spock le pasaron los regalos de Winona Kirk.

 

_Un hermoso libro digital en Vulcano sobre las enseñanzas del Surak para Spock._

_Unas llaves para Jim, que sonrió, seguramente sería una nueva Moto y no se equivocaba._

 

-mi madre dio justo en el clavo- dijo Kim viendo como Spock acariciaba la pasta del libro.

 

-¿Su madre posee una herramienta como el  martillo, para clavar el instrumento metálico llamado clavo?- pregunto y Jim solo pudo reír, Spock siempre sería un vulcano a pesar de todo.

 

-es una expresión humana, Spock- le aseguro, a lo que el vulcano solo alzo su ceja suavemente pero pareció relajarse.

 

Jim tomo en sus manos dos paquetes decorados con naves de la flora y sonrió –Pike- aseguro y abrió su regalo desordenadamente, mientras veía de reojo como Spock abría el papel sin rasgarlo – Spock, es navidad, no importa si rasgamos el papel- le aseguro riendo.

 

-La persona que lo envolvió, se tomó un tiempo determinado para realizar los pliegues precisos, es una falta de respeto…-

 

-si bla, bla, está bien, tu desempácalo a tu manera y yo a la mía-  refunfuño Jim.

 

Spock de nuevo alzo una ceja viendo el desastre de papel regalo – ¿tiene algún método, amo? Porque realmente ni puedo verlo-

 

-deja el sarcasmo- le bufo pero luego le jalo sonriendo y le robo un beso en los labios, verdeando su piel- Mira me regalo un libro- dijo tactando las páginas del libro, a Jim le encantaba leer, pero le gustaba a la usanza antigua – “ _las mil y una noches_ ”-

 

Spock no dijo nada y centro su vista en el pequeño adorno, era una especie de llaverito, pero con las manos juntas en un saludo vulcano – peculiar-

 

-pensé que dirías, “ _Fascinante_ ”- se burló Jim.

 

Pronto pasaron a los regalos de Bones, para Jim una caja repleta de condones, para Spock unos zapatos verdes de duende.

 

-no entiendo la analogía- dijo Spock al ver a su amo con el rostro rojo  de la risa.

 

-jajajaja yo si jajajaja- replico guardando los condones.

 

Al escuchar la media noche, Jim se sonrojo y trajo su mal envuelto regalo – para ti- le dijo a su vulcano.

 

Spock le miro y con cuidado empezó a quitar el papel, despacio y no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa.

 

En sus manos estaba un uniforme nuevo de cadete de la flota estelar, rojo brillante, con la insignia de esta, miro en interrogante a su amo.

 

Spock sabía que el debía ir con ropas normales y portando su collar como la mascota que era, y al parecer de nuevo, su rubio amo había violado diez mil reglas.

 

-amo- susurro.

 

-te verás sexy de rojo- le aseguro – serás un excelente cadete y le demostraras a toso pateando sus culos, que tú eres el mejor Spock, confió plenamente en ti- susurro en aquel ambiente tan único.

 

El vulcano apretó la prenda entre sus manos y despacio se acercó a su amo, dándole un suave beso en los labios y uniendo sus dedos en el beso vulcano.

 

Jim gimió sorpresivamente, porque así como empezó el beso, se acabó – Gracias, Jim- susurro Spock en su boca- ahora mi regalo-

 

Le entrego un paquete perfectamente envuelto, pequeño, lo había hecho hacía meses, con mucha anterioridad y aunque no lo dijera, con expectación.

 

Jim, a diferencia de los otros regalos, lo abrió despacio y jadeo.

 

Era un hermoso marco de hierro, con pequeñas rosas de metal que se entrelazaban y el emblema de la flota estelar, la foto era de él y Spock cuando eran niños, abrazados los dos.

 

-Spock- le miro.

 

-Tu eres mi única familia Jim- susurro Spock- no sabía que otra foto poner y yo no tengo dinero para…- a Spock lo silencio un beso suave, despacioso y lleno de amor.

 

Despacio Jim lo fue recostando en la mullida alfombra, besándolo con experiencia, pero también con el nerviosismo de lastimar o asustar a su vulcano.

 

Pero la atmosfera era única – Spock, tú también eres mi única familia- susurro en sus largas orejas- mi madre es lejana, Sam realmente es más lejano aun, Bones es un amigo entrañable, pero tu… tu eres mi familia- le aseguro.

 

Spock hizo un amago de sonrisa al sentir a su amo sentado en sus caderas y jadeo un poco cuando este volvió a besar y a lamer su cuello, las velas estaban encendidas, dando un aspecto romántico a las sombras al lado del árbol y a sus propias sombras.

 

Lentamente la ropa fue sobrando como los envoltorios del papel regalo.

 

Jim con la paciencia de un amante enamorado, desvistió con suavidad a Spock, viendo la piel blanca colocarse verde en ciertos puntos y sonrió besando cada zona verde que aparecía con un beso de mariposa.

 

La boca de Spock se abrió despacio al sentir los dedos de Jim sobre su piel y al sentir el deseo que su cuerpo despertaba en su amo rubio.

 

Jim sabía que era táctil y no hacía más que rozar con suavidad la yema de sus dedos contra su piel desnuda, pasando estas por sus pezones que pronto estuvieron verde claro, pasándolas contra su vientre y aun mas posándolas en este – Tu corazón es mío- susurro Jim tomando la mano de Spock colocándola sobre su pecho desnudo – como el mío, es tuyo- le aseguro.

 

Bajo despacio hasta encontrar el miembro semi erecto de su vulcano y sonrió, acariciándolo lentamente, causando grandes sobre saltos en su símil.

 

Spock gimió lentamente, casi parecido al sonido de un ronroneo felino cuando la boca de Jim en su miembro, sus largas manos se agarraron con fiereza de los cabellos rubios jalándolos, sin causar daño alguno.

 

Jim sentía su excitación de solo ver y deleitarse de la entrega que demostraba el vulcano, la piel verde clara, los suaves gemidos de su boca entre abierta y sobre todo, las piernas abiertas invitándolo a un manjar, el cual tomaría antes de entrar a la flota estelar, para cerrar con una entrega mutua aquella navidad.

 

Las pieles se juntaban, los cuerpos se unían y los besos se hacían ahora más suaves.

 

Boca contra boca, cuando Jim abandono la masculinidad de su vulcano y se dedicó a prepararlo con sus dedos, mientras le devoraba los labios y la lengua.

 

Los dedos fueron agiles como el mismo Jim, más cuidadosos con su interior – te amo- susurro Jim sacando sus dedos del interior del vulcano y subiendo las piernas a sus hombros – dime que me amas, Spock-

 

Spock le miro y sus mejillas se pudieron aún más verdes, aun así no abrió la boca, al menos no para decir te amo- _Ashayam_ \- susurro y eso fue suficiente para el rubio humano.

 

Le beso y lentamente comenzó a entrar en él, sin soltar su boca y agarrando con suavidad sus manos, unas que no soltó hasta que no se encontró por completo dentro de Spock – ¡ahh!- soltó un suave gemido en el oído del pelinegro, causando que este se arqueara con placer.

 

Si, había dolor, pero Spock era un vulcano y la pérdida de su virginidad no era tan fuerte como el amor hacia su Ashayam.

 

Fue el mismo Spock quien incito a Jim a moverse más fuerte, moviendo repetidamente sus caderas, haciendo que el miembro erecto de Jim cayera una y otra vez dentro, haciendo que Spock gimiera y mordiera los labios de Jim, despertando a una bestia que al parecer ambos pensaban que estaba dormida o no existía.

 

Las manos fueron ineficientes al menos para Spock que no tardó en hacer marcas de rasguños en la piel humana, sintiendo las mordidas que Jim marcaba en su piel verde, ambos dejando claramente  las marcas de posesión ajena.

 

Los gemidos bajos y la marejada de sentimientos por parte de Spock que al tocar las manos de su T´hy´la, junto con su inexperiencia y la pericia demostrada por Jim en la cama, hicieron que Spock gimiera guturalmente, arqueando su cuerpo sobre su espalda y enterrando sus largas uñas en los brazos ajenos, antes de correrse con fuerza.

 

Su semen  cayó de manera atropellada por primera vez en el vientre de Jim, quedando algunos segundos desconectado, era demasiado placer, eran demasiados sentimientos y sensaciones para Spock, era una carga emocional demasiado avasalladora para el joven vulcano, que sentía aquello por primera vez.

 

Jim no pudo más que enorgullecerse y amar el rostro de Spock en el momento de llegar al orgasmo, tan fuera de sí mismo  pero siendo él en absoluta contra posición, y aun sabiéndolo medio inconsciente por su orgasmo, Jim comenzó a moverse más rápido, de manera más atropellada, con el placer de sentir su falo completamente atrapado en el estrecho cuerpo ex virgen de su vulcano, el placer también llego a él, llego de manera fuerte, como un tornado o un huracán, que arraso con las fuerzas de Jim hasta llevarle a la locura.

 

El orgasmo también llego a atontar suavemente a Jim que cayó sobre el cuerpo laxo de Spock, sabiendo que su vulcano podría resistir su peso y pronto sintió como sus cabellos rubios eran suavemente acunados.

 

-Feliz navidad Spock- susurro besándolo y saliendo lentamente de él para quedar cara a cara.

 

Spock le miro y solo unió sus dedos con los de Jim – Feliz navidad, Ashayam-

 

 

Continuara!!

 

 

Feliz año!!! Chicas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Capitulo 13

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

Trece

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

_El primer día del resto de sus vidas._

 

 

Pensó Jim corriendo como un niño pequeño al cual le enseñan las directrices de un juego mental. Jim adoraba la flota. Vestir  con los colores insignia de los cadetes.

 

Miro hacia atrás y vio a Spock, solo pudo sonreír ante el porte que tenía su vulcano, cuyas orejas se alcanzaban a observar debajo del sobrero de cadete.

 

-este es un día nuevo, un paso para una escalera- dijo contento Jim deteniéndose  y acariciando con su mano derecha la mano de Spock.

 

-es ilógico ese pensamiento, la vida no es una escalera- le refuto Spock.

 

-la vida es una escalera para subir y un tobogán para bajar, una montaña rusa del cual no sabes que pasara mañana- le aseguro – pero solo hay algo que es seguro…-

 

Spock le miro – que siempre estaré a su lado, amo- le aseguro el vulcano y Jim no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esa aseveración.

                                                  

-siempre a mi lado, Señor Spock- sonrió y de nuevo empezó a correr mirando todo con sus inmensos ojos azules llenos de una energía vibrante que hacía a todos los de su alrededor girarse a verlo y querer absorber algo de esa energía para ellos mismos.

 

Jim era un torbellino y Spock por un segundo, temió perderse en aquel torbellino y no salir nunca más a flote, perder quien era Spock, pero su amo jamás lo dejaría perder.

 

El temor solo fue momentáneo. Su amo podía subirlo al cielo y decididamente bajarlo al infierno pero jamás dejaría que se perdiera él y su esencia.

 

Y Spock siempre seria Spock, fuera una mascota o no.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

Jim estaba emocionado, cuando vio algo que le helo la sangre y las venas, un bastardo había agarrado de las solapas del traje a Su vulcano y lo había lanzado al suelo.

 

Se abalanzó sobre este hombre y lo golpeo con alevosía y ventaja, Jim era un peleador aguerrido – ¡jamás en tu puta vida le pongas una mano encima a Mi vulcano o juro que te la corto y te la hago tragar imbécil!- todos estaban alrededor.

 

-amo deténganse… tendrá represarías por esto- le tomo con suavidad del hombro e hizo que se alejara del otro cadete.

 

Jim estaba colérico y miro a todos – Spock es mi vulcano, mi mascota y si alguno de ustedes partida de idiotas, lo tocan, no me importa matar alguno- amenazo.

 

-es solo una mascota – gruño el hombre herido desde el suelo, levantándose con ayuda de otros dos cadetes.

 

Jim gruño de nuevo y quiso lanzársele a la yugular.

 

-si pero es la mascota de James T. Kirk- dijo la voz del capitán Pike y todos se levantaron recto haciendo el saludo militar – si el cadete Kirk, mata alguno de ustedes no tendrá corte marcial, porque técnicamente Spock es su propiedad, además, usted no debería estar enojado cadete Korman, con el cadete Spock, es notablemente espectacular la manera retórica de sus respuestas y la veracidad científica del cadete Vulcano- le aseguro – si no desea que una mascota responda más eficientemente para la flota, yo le recomendaría estudiar, lo mismo que a los demás-

 

Todos asintieron tragando saliva, pero mirando al vulcano, era demasiado inteligente y al parecer James Kirk no solo había satisfecho con el necesidades físicas sino también intelectuales.

 

-Spock, tienes mi permiso y mi orden, de atacar a las personas que te ataquen- dijo Jim, sabiendo que el vulcano era diez veces más fuerte que un humano- eres Mío y no debes sufrir daño- gruño el rubio y Spock solo asintió con las manos atrás.

 

El capitán Pike suspiro.

 

El camino al éxito seria trabajoso, aun así, sonrió, porque Jim sería un aguerrido capitán, porque si con tanto ahínco cuidaba a Spock, ¿Cómo no lo haría con la nave que el destino tenia para él?

 

 

Continuara….

 

Jeje perdonen la demora pero regrese!!! Espero no demorarme tanto xd al próximo.

 

 

 

 


	14. Capitulo 14

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_Catorce_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

Después de las primeras fiestas de cadetes, Spock maldecía en perfecto vulcano; odiaba la forma de ser de su amo en las dichosas fiestas, odiaba el exceso de coquetería, odiaba como guiñaba sus perfectos ojos azules y odiaba que, sobre todo que en las noches o las madrugas terrestres lo tomara a él.

 

 

 

Si tenía ganas de copular con una fémina terrestre, no debería buscarlo a él. Se sentía usado, se sentía sucio y se sentía frustrado.

 

Y esa noche no era la excepción, allí en una esquina de la dichosa fiesta, con las manos atrás para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico, mientras su amo deleitaba y se deleitaba bailando con una verde orionita.

 

 Si pudiera, tomaría en sus propias manos a la muchacha verde y la destrozaría, si pudiera claro está, ero su amo no le permitiría tal acto.

 

-Jim es Jim- dijo una voz a su lado, que logró identificar como el doctor McCoy o futuro doctor.

 

-muy buen apunte, doctor, es obvio la sintaxis de su oración- le aseguro, apretando un poco más sus manos.

 

La risa de Leonard inundo la pequeña esquina en la que estaba Spock – me refiero es que Jim no cambiara, es coqueto, exuberante y posee luz propia, es lógico que los demás se encandelillen con él, su personalidad hace que las demás personas orbiten a su alrededor, Jim es Jim, pero – le miro – duende, a pesar de todo esto, y aunque él coquetee con todo el mundo, su corazón te pertenece-

 

Spock apretó sus labios un poco, casi imperceptible para alguien que no lo conociera – los vulcanos creemos en la fidelidad completa, en el concepto de pareja, de compañero, de amigo y de amante… el… – miro a su amo que giraba las caderas mientras sostenía una botella en la mano – el concepto humano de amor, puede ser irracional- justifico.

 

Leonard sabia  así que solo miro a Spock – mira duende te lo voy a decir así, Jim es Jim, como Spock es Spock, y así como Jim no desea que cambies, no pidas a Jim cambiar… seguirá siendo el mismo  James Tiberius Kirk y espero que no intentes cambiarlo-

 

Spock negó mientras se acomodaba y salía de la fiesta ante la mirada atenta del futuro doctor – Yo jamás podría cambiar a mi amo, y lo seguiré hasta las estrellas así en un futuro yo no esté en su corazón ni en su cama- dijo saliendo de allí.

 

Leonard suspiro, la fidelidad de Spock era inamovible ¿sería igual la fidelidad de Jim?

 

Solo el tiempo podría decir, cuál sería el resultado de aquel amor.

 

Y sonrió de medio lado, solapando su sonrisa en un vaso de whiskey, cuando vio la mirada picara de Jim buscando a Spock.

 

-Hey Bones ¿Y Spock? – le pregunto y si bien tenía una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, Leonard también lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba preocupado al no ver al duende de sangre verde.

 

-se cansó de verte a punto de desnudar a la orionita y se fue a dormir…- le dijo.

 

Jim abrió sus ojos y sin despedirse siquiera de la hermosa se largó de allí, a buscar a su Vulcano.

 

Leonard soltó la carcajada, bien, Jim era un coqueto irremediable, pero podía jurar por las estrellas, que su fidelidad era igual a la del Vulcano.

 

Continuara…

 

*w* este Chapter está dedicado a la página de Kirk/Spock la gran conspiración, allí había una pregunta, Si Jim seria fiel a el sentimiento que compartía con Spock a pesar de su sensualidad y bisexualidad.. Jeje esta es mi respuesta xd espero que les haya gustado… nos vemos!!

 

 

 

 


	15. Capitulo 15

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_Quince_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

Los cadetes estaban reunidos en su totalidad en el aula, solo los cadetes científicos, el capitán Pike miro al vulcano de Jim y suavemente susurro algo aun comandante de más alto rango.

 

El vulcano de Jim.

 

Spock.

 

El niño salvado de un planeta destruido.

 

Un niño de dos mundos.

 

Un mestizo aún más extraño para su propia raza e incluso para la humana debido a la incompatibilidad genética de ambos códigos, y aun así estaba allí, Sentado con los demás humanos recibiendo clases en la flota estelar humana.

 

Sonrió.

 

No pudo evitarlo.

 

Recordó cuando debió atarlo con cadenas como si fuera un prisionero de guerra, y en realidad lo era, no había podido mirarlo, no pudo evitar mirar esa cara de inocencia a través de sus inmensos ojos negros y no podía evitar, entirse culpable por lo que el gobierno ordenaba hacer a la flota.

 

Atar a un niño como un criminal de guerra.

 

_“estarás bien”_

_“jugaras con un  niño de tu edad”_

_“es bueno”_

_“se llama Jim”_

 

 

Recordó decirle palabras alentadoras al pequeño niño vulcano mientras  Winona le relataba cosas sobre la tierra y sobre todo como los ojos azules de su hijo menor eran similares a las del cielo terrestre.

 

Claro todo esto sin tocar al niño, que era un niño táctil y eso debieron advertírselo muchas veces a Jim, que en su afán de tener a Spock cerca, tenía la tendencia de agarrarlo por los brazos o las manos, y el pobre Spock sufría la sobre carga de emociones que era el hijo menor de su mejor amigo.

 

Y ahora lo veía allí, con el rostro serio y no pudo más que estar orgulloso en el muchacho que se había convertido, para ser el futuro hombre que acompañaría a Jim hasta las estrellas, donde ningún hombre había estado antes.

 

En el hombre que sería por sí solo, aunque en un futuro predestinado por las estrellas, el destino de estar junto a Jim.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

 

 

-están haciendo un nuevo programa Jim- dijo Bones mirando a su amigo- deja de mirarle las piernas a esa cadete y préstame atención, grgrgr ¡no se cómo te soporta el duende¡- le grito enojado y Jim le devolvió una pícara sonrisa.

 

-porque sabe que aunque mi mirada viaje por las curvas femeninas y los valles masculinos, siempre estoy a su lado- dijo pícaramente.

 

Bones apenas rodo los ojos – como sea, solo el duende sabe porque es tan masoquista, como te venía diciendo, están reclutando nuevos cadetes para la programación de un nuevo sistema en la flota estelar-

 

Jim lo miro - ¿y crees que yo pueda ser elegido?—

 

 

Leonard le miro y soltó la carcajada – ahora si me hiciste reír, ¿Tu? ¿Con tu prontuario? Con tus muchas fallas... con tu…- rio más fuerte – buscan cadetes integrales, mas allá de su propia inteligencia y tu…- dejo la palabra en el aire.

 

-deja de echarme flores grgrgr- le gruño- entonces no debe ser importante –

 

-oh si lo es… dicen que es un programa complejo para los capitanes y miembros del equipo de  la flota estelar, la kobayashu Maru- le miro – y los cadetes que están ingresados en ese programa tienen el uniforme negro… son los más capacitados de toda la flota- movió su dedo e hizo que Jim  se girara y abriera su boca en una perfecta O.

 

El capitán Pike estaba con un grupo de doce cadetes, doce de toda la flota y Spock estaba a su lado, Spock estaba vestido de negro.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

Continuara…

 

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, aunque no lo crean son los que hacen que siga escribiendo, tengo un nuevo trabajo y las cosas están en periodo de transición, as que mi tiempo es muy limitado para escribir, por eso no puedo contestar Rwr, Lo siento pero las quiero y los quiero mucho!! Gracias por seguirme apoyando!!

 

 

 


	16. Capitulo 16

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_Dieciséis_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

Spock llego a la habitación que compartía con su amo y soltó un suspiro que iba más allá de su naturaleza vulcana.

 

Llevaba año y medio en el entrenamiento de la Kobayashi Maru y se había ganado el respeto de los humanos que trabajaban con él casi a golpes, podría decirse,  había demostrado que no solo era un lindo cuerpo al cual “Follar” como habían insistido algunos de sus compañeros, había demostrado la agudeza mental e inteligencia de su raza vulcana con algo de malicia heredada de su sangre humana, aquella que corría por sus venas verdes.

Se quitó despacio la chaqueta negra, desprendiendo lentamente cada uno de los botones de esta y dejándola cuidadosamente doblada sobre una sillita, quedándose únicamente en camiseta negra y pantalón.

 

El suspiro no se debía al arduo trabajo con la Kobayashi, no.

 

El suspiro se debía al inestable humano que consideraba lo más importante de su mundo y al cual él llamaba amo.

 

Su amo, su amigo, su confidente, su amante, su Asayham y su Thyla.

 

Había tantos nombres que podría darle a Jim, que el título de imbécil también se lo había ganado.

 

Spock conocía a su amo, pero enojarse con él por el simple hecho de no decir nada sobre la Kobayashu le parecía una exageración.

 

La Kobayashi era su logro y también una forme de demostrarle a todos que haber esclavizado  su raza fue un estúpido error, porque aunque los vulcanos eran seres espaciales “sin sentimientos” y no “gustosos de la guerra” eran seres fuertes e inteligentes, leales, únicos y debían ser ayudados a resurgir, no atados a una raza inferior, que tenía sus personas únicas como lo era Jim.

 

Pero Jim, había salido enojado de la sala de pruebas al no poder entrar y le había culpado, si, le había culpado con esos inmensos ojos azules que demostraban más que cualquier palabra, había tomado una manzana y se había ido.

 

Seguramente detrás de las faldas de alguna cadete o de algún pantalón de algún varonil chico humano.

 

Apretó su mano con fuerza y decidió ir a mirar por la ventana, deleitándose con las edificaciones altas, con el murmullo ajeno que podía escuchar gracias a su impecable oído y viendo como los humanos se movían afuera sin la menor de las preocupaciones.

 

Estaba solo.

 

En momentos como estos se sentía devastado y solo, cuando su amo, en momentos de dolor se alejaba de él, se sentía tan ínfimo que podía llorar o quisiera.

 

Los vulcanos si tenían sentimientos y muy profundos, tan grandes que el simplemente hecho de tocarse ya era innecesario, puesto que amaban más allá de su propio cuerpo y se fundían con su mente, su alma.

 

La puerta se abrió y Spock siguió mirando la ventana, no podría enfrentar el rostro de ira de Jim, tampoco podría aceptar el olor ajeno en el cuerpo del rubio, sin querer ahorcarlo por infiel.

 

-Li siento- susurro Jim, que olía a tabaco y alcohol barato- Spock lo siento mucho- se acercó despacio al vulcano a solo unos centímetros de él y vio como Spock arrugaba la nariz, olía a perfume de mujer, y sabía que Spock sabía de quien era.

 

-No lo sientas, porque no lo haces Amo- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la ventana, con el rostro tallado como si fuera la más hermosa de las estatuas, con el cabello negro en perfecta sintonía sin uno solo fuera de lugar, Jim alzo la mano e iba a tocar su brazo, brazo que quito Spock – debería bañarse amo, si desea le preparare el aseo pertinente- se levantó.

 

Jim se mordió los labios, si había sido un impulsivo idiota, pero es que verdad quería ver ese programa, quería saber que estaba haciendo Spock, quería ser parte de él, quería metérsele en las venas verdes y acompañarlo.

 

Estaba celoso, no de una mujer o un hombre, pero sí de esa maldita máquina que ocupaba el tiempo y la mente de Spock como nunca antes lo hizo algo o alguien más allá de él y salió, salió con la orionita, casi tuvo sexo con ella, casi, pero ahora el casi, no valía, porque sabía que Spock la olía en su cuerpo, en sus brazos, hasta en su miembro, debido a la mamada que le había realizado aquella hermosa cadete de cuerpo verde.

 

Un cuerpo bello que no se asemejaba en nada al de su bello Spock.

 

Había echado bajo tierra años de amor, años de confianza.

 

Esto era mucho peor que encontrarlo con los pantalones abajo con un puto de Iowa.

 

-Spock de verdad lo siento- susurro Jim- Yo… yo no estuve con ella- hasta a él la excusa le parecía patética y barata.

 

-Amo, báñese- le dijo con la mirada herida, con esos ojos humanos que mostraban tanto.

 

Jim tomo una toalla y entro a la ducha, se bañaría con agua, nada de duchas sónicas – Lo siento de nuevo- susurro – estoy celoso de la Kobayashi, no debes decirme nada- pauso su voz- aunque no lo creas y en este momento no soy la persona más confiable del universo, estoy orgulloso de ti-

 

El silencio se hizo tenso y Spock solo se sentó en su cama y saco un libro.

 

Jim entro al baño, abriendo la ducha.

 

A veces no todo era color de rosa, a veces, las cosas se salían de las manos y se hería a quien más se amaba.

 

Y Jim no pudo más que llorar en la ducha, camuflando sus lágrimas en el agua de la ducha.

 

Continuara

 

Chicas y chicos los adoro, y siento mucho no poder escribir seguido, espero que les haya gustado, Besos.

 

Lunita

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Capitulo 17

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_Diecisiete_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

Spock miraba como la Kobayashi Maru había dejado una salida a Jim dentro del simulador. Estaba enojado y eso se podía ver en los nudillos blancos de sus manos.

 

Jim podía hacer que todo el mundo girara a su alrededor pero de seguro, hacer que una máquina que estaba probada para que los cadetes no tuvieran solución ni salida, reaccionara como él quería, era impensable.

 

Jim hizo trampa.

 

-qué piensas hacer Spock?- ´pregunto el capitán Pike al muchachito vulcano.

 

-denunciar al cadete Kirk- dijo en voz inflexible.

 

 

 

Era la prueba de fuego, Si Spock era capaz de denunciar a Jim demostraba que estaba haciendo su trabajo y que no le había dado solución alguna Jim.

 

 

 

Solo asintió Pike- cadete Spock desde hoy sus habitaciones serán diferentes a las de su amo, queda expresamente prohibido la comunicación con el cadete James Tiberius Kirk desde este momento, hasta el momento de la evaluación por el concejo-

 

 

 

Spock asintió y salió, con su quepis negro en la mano, enojado, dolido, atado y triste.

 

Desde que estaban en la academia las cosas habían cambiado a pasos brutales y agigantados y Jim no estaba llevando bien las cosas.

 

Siempre le dio Alas a Spock para demostrar su verdadera naturaleza y ahora, cuando más necesitaba su apoyo, hackea la Kobayashi Maru, su mayor logro, su mayor anhelo.

 

Lo peor es que todos sabían que Jim debió hacer trampa, no había ninguna otra explicación, ya que nadie, ni siquiera los altos generales habían podido pasar uno solo de los niveles y Jim fue capaz de pasar la prueba en solo tres intentos.

 

Llego a su habitación y recogió todo, yéndose a la habitación que le habían asignado desde hoy.

 

Para cuando Jim llego, no había rastro de su vulcano.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

-¿dónde está?- pregunto Jim enojado en el despacho del capitán Pike.

 

-¿dónde está quien, cadete Kirk?- pregunto como si nada el mayor, mirándole y dejando de firmar los documentos que tenía en las manos.

 

-¿quién va ser? ¡Spock! ¿Dónde está mi Vulcano?- grito el rubio – lo busque por todas partes hasta que me dijeron que USTED había autorizado y ordenado que MI MASCOTA fuera ubicado en otra parte- le replico enojado – sobre Spock solo tengo mando y poder YO!-

 

Pike alzo una ceja, al ver enojado, encelado a Jim, jamás le había visto así, mas allá de la apariencia coqueta que siempre mantenía y la risa soñadora por la cual más de uno de sus cadetes moría y que por ende, envidiaban al vulcano.

 

-James- se levantó y miro aquellos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de George - ¿no te has puesto a pensar en el daño que hiciste?- le pregunto y al ver a Jim un poco más calmado, suspiro – James, tu hackeaste la Kobayashi Maru, Hackeaste el programa que creo Spock, que hacia que probara que no solo es bueno para estar abierto de piernas como muchos dicen, sino que es un hombre inteligente, y un Vulcano con méritos de estar aquí, contigo, Jim si di la orden de que no estés con él es por tu seguridad pero ante todo la de él, porque van a investigarlo por el simple hecho de que solo SU AMO, paso la prueba del Kobayashi-

 

Jim cayo en peso muerto contra la silla – esa prueba no tiene oportunidades de nada más, sino aceptar la muerte, muestra escenarios imposibles de superar-

 

Pike se acercó a Jim y coloco su mano en el hombro – esa es la idea, Jim, Spock la creo no para que hallaran un escenario posible donde siempre salen ganando, la ideo, para probar que tan bueno puede ser un capitán en caso de que la muerte sea inminente, de que todos deban abandonar la nave y el capitán hundirse con ella- suspiro – Spock la creo por ti-

 

Jim parpadeo  varias veces - ¿Cómo así que por mí?-

 

-Por George, sabe lo de tu padre, del heroico acto que fue morir por salvar a toda la tripulación, de dejar a tu madre, a Sam y a ti- le miro – ese muchachito vulcano creo la Kobayashi Maru para que todos entendieran el dolor del sacrificio de tu padre y tu Hackeaste el sistema, solo porque querías un escenario posible a un resultado imposible- negó -  Mi orden no va ir hacia atrás Jim, no estarás cerca de Spock, al menos hasta que no se aclare el caso, porque tus acciones irresponsables no van a quitarle un excelente miembro a la flota estelar, aunque tú puedas salir de ella-

 

James iba a decir algo en su posible defensa pero Pike le señalo la puerta, le estaba echando. Se mordió los labios y salió de allí, sintiendo que de nuevo, había cometido equivocaciones que no hacían más que lastimar a Spock.

 

 

 

Continuara.

Muchísimas gracias por leerme, jaja aproveche un rato en el trabajo y lo escribí :P besos!!!


	18. Capitulo 18

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_Dieciocho_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o...o.o

 

-Jim detente- dijo la voz del recién graduado médico de la flota estelar – por un demonio, Jim- le jalo- esta prohibido que vayas a verle, ya te lo dijo el capitán Pike-

 

El rubio sonrió – es mío, lo recuerdas, Pike lo separo de mí ya dos meses, dos Bones… es injusto-

 

-¡claro! porque ahora te estas matando a pajas, porque no tienes al duende de sangre verde- gruño, pero vio por primera vez el cambio de ojos de Jim y como fue aplastado contra una pared.

 

-escúchame bien Leonard y escúchame una sola vez, yo no me estoy matando a pajas, porque mi relación con Spock va más allá del cuerpo, más allá del alma, él es mi Thyla y yo soy su Asayham, su amante, su vida y él la mía, jamás, Leonard, Jamás vuelvas a degradar mi relación con Spock por una simple paja o solo sexo, porque dista de serlo- dijo empujándolo y arreglándose el uniforme rojo.

 

Leonard estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Jim reaccionaba así con él, pero estaba hasta cierto punto normal, todos repetían que Spock solo era un muñeco inflable al gusto de Jim y otros solo decían que las mascotas servían para eso, la cama y seguramente Jim había conducido por los caminos de la perversión al elegante Vulcano.

 

Jim odiaba eso y más de una vez, en los últimos dos meses se había liado a golpes con algún cadete.

 

Cuando eso sucedía Bones remendaba a Jim, pero los demás quedaban peor.

 

-Está bien, ya entendí, ¿Qué pretendes hacer entonces?- le replico.

 

Jim solo sonrió – es el cumpleaños dieciocho de Spock-  como si eso hubiera sido suficiente explicación se subió por una de las ventanas exteriores y Bones solo rogo al cielo porque no lo descubrieran.

 

-Suerte Jim- susurro el médico, viendo a Romeo, escalar por Julieta.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

 

Jim entro con cuidado a la habitación de Spock, se había averiguado todo de donde estaba ahora su vulcano, desde sus comidas replicadas, hasta su horario de clases.

 

Si, él estaba siendo investigado y Spock también, pero nadie sabía que su peor castigo había sido este, la lejanía.

 

Era la primera vez que pasaba más de un día separado de Spock, de su voz, de su cuerpo, de su alma y ese era un castigo peor que privarlo de las estrellas.

 

Spock era el complemente perfecto para alguien como él.

 

Spock era… su todo.

 

Se acercó despacio a la cama y vio como dormía plácidamente el vulcano, su piel pálida, lejana a la verdadera temperatura corporal que de verdad poseía, se acercó despacio y su alzo su mano para acariciar los mechones negros que caían sobre su rostro.

 

Al hacerlo, una mano acerada agarro la suya y le empujo con violencia sobre la cama.

 

Spock tenía los ojos bien abiertos y un gruñido felino había salido de sus  labios cerrados, al parecer no había sido la primera vez que alguien trataba de atacarlo en la noche, y se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa al comprobar la fuerza del vulcano.

 

Pero esta vez no era así, esta vez era su amo,  el motivo de su tristeza, de su desazón, estaba allí entre sus brazos.

 

Y quería gritarle, quería pasar sus grandes manos por el delicado cuello humano, pero las manos de su amo tocaron su rostro y los labios ajenos se unieron con los suyos.

 

No pudo evitarlo, no deseaba evitarlo, correspondió al beso, correspondió a las ganas de amarlo y de ser amado, correspondió con un beso humano todo lo que no podía decir por su naturaleza vulcana.

 

-Spock- susurro Jim – perdóname- susurro de nuevo, en un ruego silencio que hacía eco en las paredes, acariciando el rostro de aquel que amaba desde que tenía diez años – No quería lastimarte a ti, quería superar aquello que amabas como la Kobayashi Maru, quería estar donde tu habías estado, quería ver que le veías a esa estúpida prueba que me abandonaste por ella…- Spock abrió sus ojos oscuros – si, le tenía celos, demasiados… y por ello te lastime-

 

-La Kobayashi es…- susurro Spock.

 

-tú prueba y yo….- suspiro – le diré al consejo que fue culpa mía, que yo la hackee, tú no tuviste nada que ver-

 

-Amo- dijo Spock ganándose un beso del rubio suavemente y como lentamente quedaban ambos sentados en la cama.

 

Las ropas empezaban a sobrar, los cuerpos se necesitaban después de tanto tiempo sin verse, sin amarse.

 

Jim se dejó desvestir lentamente por Spock, que acariciaba el cuerpo cálido de su humano, que mostraba cada uno de los pliegos de los músculos, de la belleza del vello rubio que cubría su cuerpo y de la excitación que ahora mostraba orgullosa.

 

Los dedos del vulcano recorrían la piel de su amo y sentía todo aquello que el rubio quería expresarle, gimió de placer al solo sentir las reminiscencias y huellas que había en la piel de su amo, todas ellas eran suyas, no habían rastros de nadie más en el cuerpo ajeno.

 

Jim sonrió al ver como los ojos de Spock brillaban, sabia de ante mano porque la brillantez de sus ojos y con suavidad agarro sus mechones negros para poder besarlo a su antojo y acomodo.

 

También desnudo el cuerpo grácil de Spock, acariciando su cuello y su pecho sin dejar de besarlo.

 

Spock era fuerte, mucho, la raza vulcana superaba la fuerza humana, la agilidad mental de Spock era su especialidad, e incluso su altura sobrepasaba la suya ahora que ambos habían crecido, más sin embargo su vulcano jamás impuso  estar arriba, jamás lo pedía y en verdad, Jim sabía que no lo deseaba.

 

Los cuerpos desnudos chocaron en una danza perpetua, las manos de ambos hombres, exploraron el cuerpo ajeno.

 

Ambos hombres que habían dejado de ser niños.

 

Que fueron niños juntos, crecieron juntos, se amaron juntos, lloraron juntos, pelearon juntos y pelearon en contra del otro, ambos eran una mezcla única, ambos eran especiales y ambos eran únicos, aun así ambos siempre debían estar juntos.

 

Jim bajo despacio por el pecho de Spock y sonrió al escuchar los pequeños suspiros de la boca ahora húmeda y veteada de verde de Spock, despacio llego a sus pequeños testículos y su largo miembro, si bien distaba de ser tan ancho como él suyo, era largo y a ojos de Jim, perfecto.

 

Los chupo con devoción de un santo, viendo contraerse al vulcano, viéndolo excitarse.

 

Ser un volcán como su propia sangre, hecha fuego en sus venas.

 

-Jim- gimió roncamente y felinamente Spock tomando con fuerza los hombros del rubio, dejando marcas rojas en sus hombros.

 

-Gime de nuevo mi nombre Spock- le pidió Jim sentándose y jalando el cuerpo para que Spock se sentara encima suyo, mientras que iba guiándolo hasta su erección – Gime mi nombre- le pidió de nuevo.

 

-Jim… Jim- Gimió Spock sintiéndose lentamente invadido por el miembro erecto y húmedo de su amo, lo había extrañado tanto. Jim lo había malacostumbrado y dos meses sin él, sin sentir los latidos erráticos de su corazón cuando hacían el amor, era demasiado para el vulcano, que se aferró a el rubio y se empalo sin más.

 

Había dolor, ínfimo, para lo que se supone podría soportar su cuerpo, mas sin embargo, el gozo de sentirse uno con Su Thyla era suficiente para hacer impulsar sus largas piernas y cabalgar a su amo como el mejor de los jinetes, como únicamente podría hacerlo Spock.

 

Los gemidos fueron convirtiéndose en música de los amantes, entregados a una danza singular, a una danza en la cual Jim movía sus caderas para entrar lo mas profundamente en su Vulcano y como Spock, se movía para no dejar salir el cuerpo extraño que había dentro suyo, absolviéndolo, deseando atesorarlo como lo más delicioso y suyo del universo.

 

Jim clamó agarrando con fuerza los cabellos negros de Spock, para hacerlo aumentar el ritmo, cosa que el pelinegro acepto como premisa por el solo hecho de sentirse a punto de un inminente orgasmo.

 

-Spock- hipó Jim y movió su mano sobre la cama, donde había dejado particularmente cerca la chaqueta roja arrugada y aun con manos temblorosas pudo sacar lo que llevaba guardado y mientras su vulcano le cabalgaba como el mejor de los vaqueros, coloco algo en su cuello que hizo que Spock bajara lentamente el ritmo.

 

-J…i…m- gimoteó al sentir la textura fría de aquella cosa en su cuello, en contraste con la piel caliente.

 

-Feliz cumpleaños… Spock- trato de respirar Jim viendo el relicario que alguna vez había encontrado en la recamara de su madre con la foto de los  padres del Vulcano.

 

Spock le miro y tomo el relicario quedándose quieto de su montura y luego de un rato comenzó a moverse más fuerte.

 

Jim habría jurado que los ojos de Spock se empañaron de lágrimas, mas no podía asegurarlo por el ritmo sexual que ambos llevaban.

 

Por la entrega total de esa noche sin estrellas.

 

Esta noche, las estrellas estaban en esa habitación.

 

Continuara….

 

Amigas y Amigos queridos. Este Chapter fue el más largo y creo que hasta el momento, muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta locura que realmente no pensé que gustara tanto.

 

Ha sido un camino largo a pesar de lo pequeño de los relatos y les agradezco mucho haber estado a mi lado, Con esta Chapter está a punto de finalizar esta etapa. Lamento informarles que el próximo capitulo es el Ultimo.

 

De nuevo muchas gracias por Leerme y espero que les haya agradado este camino como a mí me gusto caminarlo y degustarlo.

 

Las quiere

 

Luna Shinigami.

 

 

 

 


	19. Capitulo Final

_Jim´s Pet_

 [Star Trek]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

[ _Drabbles de Universo Alterno_ ]

 

_Diecinueve_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o...o.o

 

-estamos aquí presentes para celebrar el consejo contra el Cadete James Tiberius Kirk, debido a su posible o no posible implicación en la fraude ocurrido en la prueba de Kobayashi Maru- dijo un alto comandante.

 

James se levantó de su puesto en un gesto austero -¿quién me acusa?- pregunto mirando al comandante.

 

De entre toda la multitud se levantó un vulcano de uniforme oscuro- Fui yo- aseguro serio.

 

Jim se mordió los labios viendo a Spock, por Dios quería mandársele encima y tomarlo delante de toda la audiencia, para que se dieran cuenta que era suyo, no más que su entera propiedad, mas con esos gestos austeros y serios que le hacían querer ver toda la piel veteada de verde, como hace escasas tres noches.

 

Ese era el momento decisivo para poder mostrar que su vulcano era más allá de una cara bonita y, que a pesar de estar unidos y enlazados por el poder que le daba el gobierno terrestre sobre el Vulcano, él le había dado plena libertad para ser libre, a la manera que mejor podía.

 

Spock bajo de su estrado y se puso a la altura de su amo, veía aquel serio mirar pero los ojos juguetones y sentía su corazón aprisionado por estar posiblemente traicionando al hombre que amaba.

 

Estaban mirándose, enfrentándose y a pesar de todo, solo ellos sabían que pasaba por la mente del otro.

 

Jim ladeo la cabeza.

 

“ _No te sientas culpable esta es tu obligación_ ”

 

Se habían unido en un lazo mental, en una unión única que solo se veía una vez.

 

Eran Thyla, amigos, hermanos, amantes.

 

“ _tengo miedo, no quiero dañarte, no quiero ir a las estrellas sin ti_ ”

 

Si bien Spock no hablaba mucho, su vínculo se sentía doloroso, la culpa le teñía como un maldito lazo en el cuello y quería llorar, estaba desesperado por su amo.

 

Iba a abrir la boca, posiblemente a negar, a irse para atrás, a defender a Jim cuando sonó una alarma roja en todo el edificio.

 

 

 

No, en toda la maldita ciudadela y como  mandaban a todos los oficiales y cadetes a los puestos, moviéndose como hormigas guerreras hasta los puestos que les correspondían para la batalla, sea cual fuese la batalla.

 

 

 

Jim vio como Spock tenía el pad en sus manos y se acercó  a él – Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero seguramente soy más de utilidad en la Enterprise, que en tierra-

 

 

 

-Cadete Kirk, usted está siendo investigado por fraude y es imposible que…- le replico Spock.

 

-Creo ver mi nombre en el pad- dijo Jim alzando la mirada.

 

 

 

-Si cadete Kirk, su nombre está en el Pad ubicado en la USS Enterprise- le aseguro y vio la mirada azulada completamente juguetona – Usted va a matarme algún día – susurro, viéndolo alejarse para ir junto con el Doctor McCoy a abordar.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

La pantalla principal se hizo visible luego de que el capitán Pike se intercambió por la tripulación en un acto tanto desesperado como valiente, con el capitán de la nave Romulana no identificada.

 

 

 

-Capitán Kirk- dijo el hombre de la pantalla mirando al rubio – está usted presente para el día de mi grandeza-

 

 

Jim estaba sorprendido por la aseveración de aquel hombre cuando aún no era más que un cadete, si un cadete con habilidades superiores a muchos pero cadete.

 

 

-¡SPOCK!- grito el hombre romulano al ver entrar al Oficial científico – Spock- saboreo el nombre como si fueran antiguos conocidos y vio como Jim cubría al vulcano – aquí le sigues cuidando, aquí siguen juntos- se burló- ustedes perecerán como estaba escrito, como debió morir Kirk en la Kelvin, como debió morir Spock en su maldito Planeta!- grito – a menos que me entregues Capitán Kirk, a el embajador Spock-

 

 

 

Jim frunció el ceño – jamás transaría alguno de los tripulantes de la Enterprise como botín de guerra- apretando sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo la rabia interna de ver quien asesino a su padre, de ver a quien fue el causante de la destrucción del planeta de Spock.

 

 

-y menos a Spock, al siempre bueno embajador Spock- dijo burlón el hombre –Nero- les miro – recuerden el nombre de la persona que les va a destruir-

 

 

 

Spock lo miro con aquella mirada determinada y fuerte.

 

 

 

Jim con la mirada llena de fuerza y vitalidad.

 

 

 

La Enterprise no caería ese día.

 

 

 

La trasmisión se cortó.

 

 

 

Jim se quedó a un lado pero Spock le dio bienvenida al sillón del capitán, Jim era el adecuado para reemplazar al capitán Pike, que se había canjeado.

 

 

 

Jim era el capitán de la Enterprise.

 

 

 

El rubio sonrió de medio lado acariciando con devoción la silla del capitán y se sentía tan en su lugar – señor Sulu, direccione  la Enterprise para seguir a la nave Romulana- le dijo de medio lado y el asiático asintió – señores, no nos daremos por vencidos, no dejaremos que un Romulano acabe con nosotros, vamos a ir por el capitán Pike-

 

 

 

Todos asintieron y salieron a sus puestos.

 

Spock se hizo al lado de su amo y Jim alzo la mirada – Hasta las estrellas…. Spock-

 

 

 

-Hasta siempre Jim- le aseguro y ambos vieron como avanzaban por la velocidad WARP mientras ellos unían sus dedos en un beso vulcano.

 

 

 

Esta iba ser la primera de muchas aventuras de la USS Enterprise, junto con su carismático Capitán James Tiberius Kirk y su mano derecha, el oficial Científico Spock…. uno de los pocos Vulcanos libres., al menos si no de obra si de palabra

 

 

Era la primera de muchas aventuras en la que estarían juntos.

 

 

 

Y en la que serían uno, en este universo y en todos los posibles.

_El espacio, la última frontera e irían a alcanzar lugares donde nadie ha podido llegar, pero a donde llegarían el Capitán James Tiberius Kirk y su amada mascota Vulcana, el señor Spock._

_Owary_

_Con esto finaliza Jim’s Pet, espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito y me han dado sus ánimos para seguir adelante, como no tuve tiempo de poder agradecer y escribir respuestas a los Rwr pues aquí les doy sus agradecimientos!!!!_

_Amor Yaoi._

_Legolasion_

_Rainbow_

_Cecilia_

_Juu_

_Cides88_

_Aki159_

_Sakkura Princess Yaoi_

_Estrella de la Tarde_

_SlashHeaven:_

_Flor de Occidente_

_CapitanMarvel_

_Lube_

_Shirley Holmes_

_Sjare2013_

_Falanch_

_Kokusai79_

_Kat_

_Shinichi Sakuragi  (*-* el apellido de mi socia xd) Por cierto Thyla significa hermano, amigo y amante. O Amado._

_Melanie amor mio xd_

_Shiko: no a Sybock no lo puse, tal vez en un fic en el futuro medio incestuoso xd que se yo :P_

_Hohenheim_

_DarySnape_

_Cis Turner_

_Takara_

_Fanfiction.net_

_Ladygon_

_Nuriko Hamilton_

_Youko Saiyo_

_Scholita_

_Julia Álvarez_

_Olimka_

_JWayland_

_Ariam18_

_MoonyFuji_

_Gracias también a las chicas de Kirk/Spock: la teoría de la conspiración Slash en Facebook y al delicioso fanpage de Fans de Botton Spock!!!  En Facebook._

_Esto llego a su fin pero espero regresar pronto con otro fic!! Besos y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo y gracias por seguir una locura que pensé que solo me gustaría a mí, además que es tan diferente a lo que escribo que tenía miedo que saliera bien: P_

_Owary y que la Enterprise los lleve a universos lejanos que puedan alcanzar._


End file.
